


Take me Home

by Kibounohane



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M, akaki pirates era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marvelous gets drunk around Basco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riselittlewindsong](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=riselittlewindsong).



"Oi, Marvey-chan, you shouldn't drink so much, you know" Basco laughed. His laugh was loud and rang in Marvelous' ear. Everything seemed louder and ringing now that he had a bit of, well, rather a lot of booze.

His head rolled onto Basco's shoulder and he giggled. "You should try this drink too, Basco. It's goooood" His left hand held a bottle of Campari.

"Yahh yahh well well" Basco soothed and gently took the bottle out of Marvelous' hands. "I think we had enough for today ne" He waved to the bartender to bring the bill. "I'll bring us back to the Galleon."

"Nooo" Marvelous pouted, shifting on the wooden barstool. "I am just having so much fun"

"Ah, Marvey-chan", Basco purred with a little wink and pulled his mate close into a sweet embrace, stroking his chin with two fingers, leaning in to whisper into his ear, "when we get home, I promise we will have even more fun"

Marvelous shivered. Suddenly he couldn't wait to get home.

 


End file.
